1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to feeding services for pets, such as dogs and cats. More particularly, the present invention is a carriable pet service having receptacles for storage of water and food, as well as built-in provision for water and food dishes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Pets require food and water just the same as people do, and pet owners are very responsive to their pets needs in this regard. While it is a simple and routine matter to provide water and food for a pet when at home using tap water, a feed bag or food cans, and water and food dishes, servicing the nourishment needs of a pet are far from routine when traveling.
On trips in a car, a pet needs periodic access to fresh water and periodic feeding. Problematically, the pet owner is confronted not only with including water and food, but also dishes for feeding of the pet. Any of these can become separated from the others, and at feeding time the pet owner may spend much time finding the feeding components and setting them up for use by the pet. But, even on long walks with a pet, the owner may wish to carry along some sustenance and water for the pet, who is just as much entitled to refreshments along the way as the owner is. Conventional dishes are of little practical use in this environment.
Thus, what would be most beneficial is a carriable service for feeding pets.
Pet feeding services intended for use on the floor of the home are known, but are not suitable for portable use in a car, and could not be used while walking a pet. Certain portable pet feeders have been proposed in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 4,651,679 discloses a water and pelletized food pet feeding service having externalized trays. While this feeder is apparently useful and functional for its intended purpose, its structural configuration precludes its suitability for being carried during a walk with a pet. U.S. Pat. No. 4,192,256 discloses a water container having an integral water tray and a food receiving cavity formed in a sidewall. While water to the tray is automatically replenished as the pet drinks, water management by the owner is somewhat encumbered by this feature and there is no provision for food storage. Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 3,730,141 discloses a double tray feeder having respective water and food receptacles. While water and feed may replenshably enter into their respective trays, there is no provision for sealed water and food containers and the structural configuration of this pet feeder precludes its being carried dung a walk. Another factor to consider is that pet feeding services having reservoirs which replenish food are subject to contamination, and it would therefore be desirable to have sealing closure of the food and water containers.
Accordingly, what is needed is a carriable pet food and water service which provides sealed containers for food and water, integral dishes and easy carrying during a walk with the pet.